There's a Demon Shark in the Foggy Dark
There's A Demon Shark In The Foggy Dark is the twelfth episode of the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise The gang's day of water-skiing comes to a halt when they get tangled up in a mystery involving missing pearls and a million year old shark monster!. Synopsis The gang is out water skiing one day when they hear news on the radio that two million dollars worth of Indian pearls have been stolen from a nearby airport. They also learn that a billion year old shark (encased in a block of ice) was locked in the airport customs as well. After being chased by a shark, the gang crashes into a rocky cliff, which they climb to get help. When they make it to the top, they discover they are inside Aqualand, a nearby aquarium. As soon as they arrive, they are chased by a demon shark that looks identical to the frozen shark at the airport. After escaping, the gang heads to Mr. Dreyfus, the manager's, office where he tells them the story behind the demon shark. He believes the marine biologist, Professor Beaker, brought it back to life. Dreyfus learned this from his assistant Mr. Wells, that Prof. Beaker had a book of ancient Hindu Spells that could raise the dead. The gang heads to Beaker's office, where he denies everything, and shows the gang the actual demon shark, still frozen in the block of ice. He claims Mr. Wells has the actual spell book. Fred decides to split the gang up so they can search for Mr. Wells and the book. The shark reappears and begins to chase Shaggy and Scooby. Fred, Velma, and Daphne run into Mr. Wells and he takes them to his office. He tells them he has never seen the demon shark and that Prof Beaker owns the spellbook. They discover that Mr. Wells makes cabinets with hidden drawers as a hobby. After leaving Wells' office, they search Beaker's laboratory, where they find several boxes of oyster shipments from a fish market. They also search Mr. Dreyfus' office and discover a pamphlet on rare Indian pearls, as well as shipment papers for the oysters to be taken to Florida. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby think they have found the book of spells. When they show it to Velma, she informs them it is only a cookbook. The demon shark begins to chase the gang again, after discovering Shaggy is carrying a bag of oysters. Fred figures out what is happening, and arranges a trap for the demon shark. The shark is captured and is revealed to be Mr. Wells. He used to ghost of the demon shark to scare off Mr. Dreyfuss. He researched the demon shark while he was in India and arranged for it to be shipped on the same plane as the Indian pearls. He built a secret panel under the block of ice so he could hide there and steal the pearls. The pearls were hidden in the bag of clams so he could ship them down to Florida. Wells was arrested by the police. Cast and Characters *Frank Welker as Fred Jones *Don Messick as Scooby-Doo *Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers *Heather North as Daphne Blake *Patricia Stevens as Velma Dinkley *John Stephenson as Mr. Wells Villains * Demon Shark Suspects *M.Dreyfus *Professor Beaker *Mr. Wells Culprits * Mr. Wells as the Demon Shark (To steal pearls.) Locations Notes/Trivia Animation Mistakes and/or Technical Glitches Inconsistencies/Continuity Errors and/or Goofs/Oddities Home Media * The Scooby-Doo Dynomutt Hour - The Complete Series Quotes Category:Stub Category:Image Required Category:Episodes